


Desperation

by ThatKeithisabottom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex?, Top Lance, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, afab language, basically they fuck in front of the blade of marmora, trans male Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKeithisabottom/pseuds/ThatKeithisabottom
Summary: Keith doesn't realize there's tension between Lance and the younger Blade members until it's a little too late.





	Desperation

As much as Keith loves the fact that the war is over, he’s restless. They’ve all been able to take a deep breath and relax for a moment, but after a few weeks of ‘relaxing’, He’s practically itching to do something again. The days are too empty- there’s just nothing to do, and any time he tries to take on a small task with the Garrison, someone shoos him off. They were Paladins! Of course someone else will take that task from Keith.

  
It’s easy to say that when Kolivan offers him a place on a Blade’s mission, he accepts it in a heartbeat. He needs to do something- to feel useful again. And what better way to do that then to go on these missions to take supplies to different outposts and planets that are still rebuilding after the ravaging effects of Zarkon’s rule.

  
Lance seems hesitant when it’s mentioned to him, but he follows Keith anyway. A mission or two couldn’t hurt, in his mind. At least it was keeping Keith happy, and keeping the former Red Paladin from absolutely losing his mind.

  
So Lance follows him, and of course, the missions keep them both busy. They sleep in the same room, collapsing into each other’s arms at the end of the day and almost immediately passing out. Other than the nights, the couple rarely see each other during the day- flitting back and forth across the Blade’s ship to get supplies from here to there or running smaller errands. They’re both kept insanely busy.

  
So much so, that Keith hardly even notices when a few of the younger Blade’s make comments towards him, almost seeming to flirt with the oblivious man. Of course, it wasn’t something he ever noticed- He had Lance and was more than happy with the other man. He paid no mind to the stares he got, and ignored the small comments made among the young Blades. Lance, however, didn’t seem to be able to do the same.

  
Keith could feel the tension rising between Lance and the Blades. His boyfriend seemed to take every opportunity to glare at the younger among their ranks, and quite frankly, Keith just… couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Lance wouldn’t talk to him, and the Blades themselves seemed content to just smugly grin and laugh amongst themselves.

  
It wasn’t until Lance seemed to reach his breaking point that he realized just what was going on. They were attending a meeting- Discussing what exactly the next supply drop would consist of for one of the outposts they were planning to visit, when he finally seemed to catch one of the comments himself.

  
It was the tail end of it, really. A younger blade had been talking to a friend, Keith assumed. Made a comment about ‘Keith’s ass’ being one of the supplies they ought to share. Keith himself didn’t even have time to say anything about it himself, before he feels Lance’s hand on him, resting on his thigh under the table. His thumb lightly swipes over the material of his armor, that hand slowly sliding further up, and closer to Keith’s inner thigh. The touch makes him shiver, shooting Lance a questioning look.

  
“Come here, Kitten,” The other Paladin mumbles under his breath, giving the material a light tug before his hand pulls away entirely, and moves to pat his own thigh. Wha- Here? Keith’s breath catches in his throat, swallowing thickly. His brow creases in confusion, but he’s obedient- pliant as ever to Lance’s words as he wordlessly moves from his chair into Lance’s lap.

  
He can feel questioning eyes on him, though he simply stares back until they look away, settling back against Lance’s chest and humming faintly at the press of his boyfriend’s firm body against him. Arms wind around his midsection, and Lance’s hands rest along the inner parts of Keith’s thighs. Innocent enough for a few moments, before Keith feels them move. Lance’s fingertips trail along the inner seam of Keith’s pants, making him shiver a little and spread his legs just the slightest bit.  
He had to admit, he was interested in seeing just how far Lance would take this- and it had been some time since the couple had… been able to be intimate with each other like this. They had been far too busy.

  
“Good boy,” He can hear Lance speak against his shoulder, shifting a little until lips are pressed just under his ear, smirking against his skin. The touch slides further up, until Lance is pressing against his groin, seeking out Keith’s dick until he’s able to press his fingers against it, rubbing at him over the material of his uniform and his underwear.  
Keith twitches in his boyfriend’s hold, a shaky whine slipping from him as his hips buck into the touch, almost seeking it out. He can’t help the tremble in his hands as they grip the arms of the chair that they’re sitting in, or the way his breaths are coming out a bit harder, each exhale tinged with a moan that wants to escape.

  
Someone’s still speaking. He knows the meeting is still going- They wouldn’t stop just because of this, even if people had noticed. That wasn’t how the Blade’s worked… That wasn’t how the Galra worked.

  
Despite knowing that other people are in the room, Keith can’t help how turned on he is. How sensitive his body is to all of Lance’s touches, practically soaking wet and hard all at the same time. It’s driving him crazy- Everything feels so warm, almost as warm as the press of Lance’s hardening cock against his ass, especially when the other man rocks up against him. Lance’s hand moves away from him then, fingertips no longer rubbing over his dick.

  
The action draws a noise of protest from Keith’s throat, though he doesn’t pull away. He can’t pull away. He wants Lance so bad- Blades be damned. He’s half tempted to just ride Lance here and now, fuck himself down on the other man’s cock until he’s made himself cum at least once. He’s desperate for it.

  
Thankfully, Lance only seems to be pulling back momentarily, his hand soon worming its way under Keith’s clothes. He tilts his hips a little better as Lance’s long fingers slide easily through his slick folds, finding his dick again and simply teasing for now, touching him just enough to keep him riled up, but not enough to push him over the edge.

  
Lance just pushes him. Keeps teasing until Keith’s nails are digging into the arms of the chair, his lower lip nearly bruised from how hard he’s trying to keep in his noises. He can feel his face radiating with heat, his pussy practically soaked under the attention of Lance’s fingers. He’s so close. He can feel himself getting right up to that edge. Keith’s panting, his hips moving in small rolls, grinding both back against the hard cock pressing into his ass and forward into the hand on his aching dick. And then… then… Lance stops.

  
Keith can’t hold in the loud whine that tears from his throat as his orgasm is stolen from him, Lance’s hand slipping out of his pants entirely and resting innocently against Keith’s thigh on the outside of his armor, even if his fingers are shiny and wet with Keith’s arousal.  
The noise definitely gathers the attention of everyone in the room, or at least… everyone that wasn’t already entranced by the show Keith had been putting on. The younger Blades were wide-eyed and flushed, a few of them seeming to be hiding their laps with paperwork, or their hands.

  
Keith can’t even think far enough to be bothered by the attention, more focused on Lance- hard and throbbing underneath him, and his own arousal. He could feel how wet he was, no doubt soaked through the leggings or his uniform by now. Fuck, he needs to cum… He needs Lance inside of him. Needs to be stuffed full- the thought makes him clench down around nothing, grinding down against Lance’s lap before he’s moving again, tugging his leggings down over the swell of his ass just enough- but it’s still not quite there. Lance’s cock is still in his pants. Why is it still in his pants?

  
Trembling fingers work almost desperately at the closures of Lance’s clothing, and he looks almost proud of himself once Lance’s cock springs free of it’s confines, hot and hard in Keith’s hand. Keith’s oblivious to the stares of the others around them, some of the Blades watching in awe- and others in jealousy of Lance. Keith can practically feel the surge of confidence in Lance… or maybe it’s just the throb of the other man’s cock- Who really knows.

  
Before Keith can decide between the two, he suddenly feels them moving. He’s bent over the table in front of them, Lance’s hands nearly tearing the leggings off him. They end up pooled around his ankles with his underwear, and soon he can feel Lance’s hands gripping tightly at his ass, spreading him open. The cold air against his core sends a shiver down Keith’s spine, but it’s the press of a tongue against his soaked hole that makes him jolt, inhaling sharply and gripping at the edge of the table.

  
“Lance-“ he gasps out, his face flushed. There’s the slow drag of a tongue over his cunt before Lance really digs in, licking and sucking at him like a starving man getting his first meal in years. It drives him absolutely crazy, nearly clawing at the table. He’s trembling hard, gasping out with each press of Lance’s lips, and whining at every lap of his boyfriend’s tongue. He’s eating Keith’s pussy like it’s a goddamned feast, and it’s easy to tell that Keith himself is loving every moment of it, gripping hard at the edge of the table.

  
“Oh Fuck! Oh, Fuck. Lance. I’m gonna cum-“ He hisses suddenly, clenching down around nothing as Lance’s tongue swirls around his dick, before focusing on it and sucking it into his mouth, his tongue massaging at the sensitive area eagerly. It doesn’t take much more for Keith’s orgasm to hit him like a freight train, screaming out in pleasure as he cums, surely making a mess of both himself and the lower half of Lance’s face.

  
Panting hard, Keith slowly comes down from the high of his orgasm, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding him up, even if most of his weight is on the table. No one is saying a word, their gazes all fixed on Keith’s face, on how open and vulnerable the poor guy looks compared to his usual expressions.

  
Keith is so out of it, he barely even hears the slick sounds of Lance stroking himself, and hardly reacts when his boyfriend holds him open. It isn’t until Lance pushes into him, sliding in until their hips are pressed firmly together and he grinds deep into Keith’s pussy that he reacts, letting out a low whine and arching a little.

  
“Good boy,” Lance praises, leaning over Keith to press a kiss to the side of his neck, grinding forward into him again and making him practically keen with the pleasure of it, “You’re doing so good for me, Kitten. Feel so good around my cock,” he groans, pulling back. Keith can feel the drag of his cock against his inner walls, pulling out almost all the way but he does it so tortuously slow. Lance makes sure that Keith can feel every inch of it before he slams back into him, ripping a shout from Keith at the feeling.

  
“Fuck- Look at you, my pretty little slut,” Lance pants, leaning back a little. Keith can feel Lance spreading him open, knows that he’s watching the way his body practically clings to his cock… tries to keep him deep inside. “You don’t even care that you’re being watched, do you? I bet you love that everyone will know you’re mine,” Lance growled, gripping tightly at his hips as he pulls out, and then slams back into Keith’s pussy again.

  
The words only serve to turn him on more, looking up and seeing the truth- that the Blades were watching them, a few seeming to be touching themselves to the show provided. Keith can’t help the low whine that leaks out of him, sobbing in pleasure as Lance begins to really fuck him then, pounding into him harshly, just the way that Keith hadn’t realized until now that he needed.

  
“O-Oh. Fuck, yes…” Keith keened, gripping hard at the table in an attempt to brace himself. He pushes back into each of Lance’s thrusts, a mixture of gasps, sobs, and soft “Oh”s leaving him every time Lance pushed into him, only driving the height of Keith’s desire and need to cum again higher and higher.

  
“Fuck- ‘m not going to last long like this,” Lance pants above him, leaning over Keith sliding. One hand smooths over the arch of Keith’s back, before gripping at his shoulder. He almost seems to pull Keith back into his thrusts, making him cry out louder at the feeling.

  
“Cum in me. Lance, Please. Cum in me,” He begs in return, going tighter around Lance at the thought, “Please, please. Fill me.” Keith’s beyond caring at this point, clawing at the desk under him and angling his hips up further, eager to be filled by Lance’s thick cum.

  
Keith himself only lasts a few more thrusts before he orgasms again, pressing his forehead down against the cool wood underneath him as he trembles, falling apart on Lance’s cock.

  
“Oh, no you don’t,” he hears Lance growl, before a hand is curled into his hair, and his head is tugged back, Lance’s face pressing into his shoulder and biting down roughly. It takes him another moment to speak, his voice low and rough, and sounding a bit strained, “You gave everyone this beautiful show, but you’re going to hide the best part?” He chuckles breathlessly, kissing at Keith’s neck, “Let everyone see the face you make when I fill your pussy, Kitten.”

  
The words make him visibly shudder, nearly wailing as Lance slams forward into him a few more times before coming. He can feel the warmth of Lance painting his insides white, trembling heavily and clutching tightly at the edge of the table. It’s a few long moments before he can feel Lance pull out, cum immediately following and dripping down his thighs.

  
“So… Shall we continue?” He can hear Lance referring to the Blades once more, panting heavily as he rests his forehead against the table again and tries to calm his breathing.


End file.
